epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Egon Spengler
Egon Spengler, alongside the other Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore, battled the Mythbusters and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Dr. Egon Spengler is one of the four Ghostbusters, along with Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore. He is the brains of the team, having invented the Proton Packs, the Muon Trap, and the Containment Unit. Spengler often tends to be bookish and socially awkward, however, still remaining largely efficient and straight-to-the-point when it comes to his attitude. He is portrayed by the late Harold Ramis in the films and voiced by Maurice LaMarche in the animated series. Lyrics [Note: Egon Spengler is in green, while Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, and Janine Melnitz are in regular text. Spengler rapping along with other Ghostbuster(s) is in ''green and italics. Other Ghostbusters rapping without Spengler is in bold and italics. All four Ghostbusters rapping together is in italics.] 'Verse 1: Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, Give us a call. We're ready to defeat you! Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! Spitting out the lyrics like, "We got one!" ''Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty!'' Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me! The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's slinky! I collect spores. Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a savage killer. '''Verse 2: That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown. Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smoking! High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams! Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes! It's a rap test, dummy, and you're both getting crashed! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! Trivia *He is the first fictional character portrayed by Zach Sherwin to not die and then survive within his canon: **Doc Brown was shot and killed by Libyan terrorists in the original timeline in Back to the Future, but he wore a bulletproof vest in the alternate timeline. **Sherlock Holmes died in The Final Problem, which was supposed to be the final Sherlock Holmes book. However, when the series was revived, the first installment revealed that Holmes was alive all along. **Ebenezer Scrooge traveled to the future in A Christmas Carol, only to discover that he was on his way to becoming an irredeemably evil man, and dying soon as a result of it. When Scrooge returned to the present, he swore to become a better person. Gallery The Ghostbusters Sketches.jpg|Sketches of the four Ghostbusters in one of Nice Peter's tweet Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Zach Sherwin